


Salsedine e Cannella

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Scents & Smells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Lance finalmente si è ristabilito dopo la lunga malattia e per la prima volta può andare in calore senza rischi. Shiro però deve partire per lavoro, quindi toccherà a Keith prendersi cura di lui.





	Salsedine e Cannella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129414) by [HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde). 



> ****Questa oneshot nasce come episodio della serie "Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno", di HolieErde. Tutte le idee sono sue, io le ho solo messe nero su bianco come pensierino per il suo compleanno. AUGURI, DEAR! ❤

Shiro era preoccupato: quello era il primo calore effettivo di Lance da quando era guarito e aveva smesso di prendere gli inibitori. I dottori avevano detto che il suo fisico era tornato sufficientemente in forze, il sistema immunitario ristabilito, quindi non avrebbe avuto problemi. Quando si smetteva di prendere medicine dopo un lungo periodo, le conseguenze potevano essere imprevedibili e gli effetti del calore più intensi del normale, ma i medici che avevano seguito Lance fin dall’uscita dall’ospedale erano stati molto attenti anche a quello. Il dosaggio dei medicinali era stato diminuito gradualmente, in modo che il suo organismo si abituasse e, già nei mesi precedenti, aveva avuto una fase solo parzialmente controllata. Era stata breve ed era andato tutto bene, quindi Shiro sapeva che vi erano scarsissime probabilità che qualcosa andasse storto questa volta, eppure…  
Eppure avrebbe voluto essere presente per accertarsene e non costretto ad accettare un incarico dell’ultimo momento perché il collega assegnato si era preso l’influenza e la consegna andava fatta tassativamente. Non sarebbe stato via molto, il pianeta in questione era in quello stesso sistema solare, quindi contava di cavarsela in un paio di giorni, ma non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso il timore di lasciare i suoi due giovani omega da soli.  
Poco prima di uscire era andato a controllare Lance un’ultima volta: il ragazzo aveva costruito un nido confortevole nella stanza che divideva con Keith, sul loro letto, rubando praticamente tutti i cuscini e le coperte di casa. Shiro considerava una fortuna che gli fosse rimasto almeno un lenzuolo con cui coprirsi nelle notti precedenti. Il giovane alteano gli era parso tranquillo, il respiro caldo e le gote rosee tipiche della sua condizione, ma non sofferente. Lo aveva salutato con un bacio sulla fronte, augurandosi di ritrovarlo in salute al suo ritorno.  
Le ultime raccomandazioni le aveva fatte a Keith sulla porta di casa.  
« So bene come vanno queste cose. » aveva detto, sorridendo appena del tenue rossore sulle guance del mezzo galra. « Siete innamorati, non sta a me imporvi niente e non ho mai voluto intromettermi tra di voi. Mi dispiace solo di non poter essere presente per qualsiasi evenienza. Bada alla salute di Lance, non farlo stancare troppo e controlla che mangi e beva come si deve. So che tieni a lui più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma in certi momenti è difficile mantenersi lucidi, quindi fai attenzione. »  
Si chinò e baciò anche lui sulla fronte, prima di girarsi e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Sperava solo che non si trattasse di un errore.  
  
Quando la porta di casa si chiuse, Keith si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro: ora stava tutto a lui, si sarebbe preso cura di Lance e avrebbe fatto in modo che quel primo calore fosse una bella esperienza.  
Era mattina, nessuno dei due aveva ancora mangiato, quindi la prima cosa da fare era preparare una bella colazione e, magari, consumarla insieme.  
Quando si affacciò alla porta della loro stanza, però, il vassoio con le tazze e i biscotti tremò tra le sue mani: il profumo della brezza marina riempiva l’ambiente e investì completamente i suoi sensi. Keith non aveva mai visto il mare, se non su uno schermo o in una fotografia, quindi non ne conosceva l’esatta fragranza, eppure era certo che quello fosse l’odore della salsedine in una giornata di sole. Lance profumava d’estate, si rese conto mentre un sorriso si dipingeva sulle sue labbra: non aveva mai avuto dubbi che il suo odore fosse meraviglioso, ma questo superava ogni aspettativa.  
Fino a quel momento, per via della malattia prima e della convalescenza e dei farmaci poi, Lance non aveva mai avuto un ciclo regolare e il suo odore era sempre stato sporcato dalla sofferenza e dalla paura. Keith aveva fantasticato un sacco su come potesse essere una volta che fosse stato meglio, ma sentirlo davvero era un’altra cosa.  
Avanzò nella stanza respirando profondamente, assaporando il gusto salmastro sulla punta della lingua e controllando che non vi fossero tracce di anomalie. Posò il vassoio sul comodino e si voltò verso il letto ricoperto di morbidi cuscini.  
Lance aveva costruito il più confortevole dei nidi e ora vi stava raggomitolato all’interno, con addosso una leggera camicia da notte e il suo plaid azzurro avvolto attorno alle spalle. Sembrava stare bene ed essere a suo agio.  
Keith non si azzardò ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente: nonostante la confidenza e il legame che li univa, quello restava sempre un momento delicato e intimo per un omega, in cui nessuno doveva intromettersi se non invitato.  
Lance aprì gli occhi al tintinnio delle tazze e gli sorrise, allungando una mano nella sua direzione.  
« Keith… » lo chiamò, in un soffio, invitandolo a unirsi a lui tra le coltri.  
Il giovane galra non aspettava altro e scavalcò immediatamente la pila di cuscini per raggiungerlo.  
« Va tutto bene? » chiese, premuroso. « Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Ho portato latte e biscotti. »  
Istintivamente aprì le braccia e Lance vi si rifugiò, stringendosi a lui. La sua pelle scottava, quasi febbricitante, e il suo profumo invase le narici di Keith, facendogli girare la testa.  
« Per adesso no, magari più tardi. » fu la risposta. « Resti con me? »  
Quella domanda rese Keith bruscamente consapevole che Lance non aveva sperimentato quella situazione come aveva fatto lui, seguendo i consigli degli altri omega dell’Animalian; non aveva spiato quelli che ricevevano clienti. Ovviamente anche Keith non aveva mai passato un calore con qualcuno, non quando al locale era considerato merce preziosa da mantenere intatta, ma sapere che Lance era così tranquillo solo grazie alla sua presenza, lo faceva sentire ancora più responsabile del suo benessere.  
« Certo, tutto il tempo che vuoi. » rispose, stringendolo.  
Rimasero così, in silenzio, per un tempo di cui Keith perse molto presto la concezione. Era convinto che Lance si fosse addormentato, quando lo sentì mormorare contro la stoffa della sua maglietta.  
« Profumi di cannella… È lo stesso profumo dei biscotti che faceva la mamma, che nostalgia… »  
Keith arrossì: non era la prima volta che qualcuno gli diceva che aveva quell’odore imbarazzante, ma aveva sempre sperato che fosse solo un modo per prenderlo in giro, per sottolineare il contrasto con il suo carattere brusco. Non aveva mai considerato che potesse essere la verità. Del resto Shiro, discreto com’era, in tutti quei mesi non aveva mai fatto commenti che potessero metterlo a disagio.  
Una vampata gli salì alle guance e si sarebbe scostato se Lance non avesse affondato il naso nel suo collo, proprio dove si trovava la ghiandola odorifera.  
Mugolò compiaciuto e, un attimo dopo, Keith avvertì una consistenza ruvida e umida sulla pelle.  
« Sei dolce anche al gusto, oltre che all’olfatto. » mormorò, lasciando una scia di saliva sul suo collo.  
« Lance… »  
Il suo respiro si era fatto più affrettato, di pari passo con quello dell’alteano, i sensi più acuti, la pelle più sensibile. Non tardò a riconoscere la prima ondata di un inaspettato calore, probabilmente indotto dalla vicinanza dell’altro omega nelle stesse condizioni.  
Secondo il calendario il momento non sarebbe dovuto arrivare per almeno un altro paio di settimane, ma Keith non aveva certo intenzione di lamentarsi se i suoi tempi si fossero sincronizzati con quelli di Lance.  
Sentire l’altro ragazzo stretto a lui, mentre assaporava la sua pelle, non faceva che accrescere il desiderio di toccarlo più di quanto non avesse mai fatto. Le manifestazione d’affetto tra di loro non erano mai mancate, ma le condizioni fisiche di Lance erano sempre state una forte inibizione ad andare oltre il bacio. Ora però stava bene, letteralmente abbandonato tra le sue braccia, non c’era nulla che avrebbe impedito loro di stare insieme come una vera coppia.  
Mentre formulava questi pensieri, Lance si strusciò su di lui, dischiudendo le labbra in un gemito.  
« Keith… sento… sento… »  
« Lo so. Anch’io. »  
Calore, desiderio, un bisogno tale che, se non soddisfatto, sarebbe sfociato nella sofferenza.  
Nonostante sentisse le sue stesse necessità farsi strada man mano che le ondate lo investivano, decise di dare la priorità a quelle del compagno.  
Si chinò a cercarne le labbra, mentre una mano scendeva, percorrendone il fianco coperto dalla stoffa leggera, fino a raggiungere l’orlo della camicia da notte. Esitò solo per un istante prima che le sue dita s’insinuassero al di sotto, ripercorrendo la pelle calda della coscia.  
Lance gemette contro le sue labbra e, istintivamente, spinse il bacino in avanti. Quando venne a contatto con quello di Keith, anche il giovane galra non riuscì più a rimanere in silenzio.  
Trattenendo bruscamente il fiato, si rese conto che Lance non indossava nulla sotto la camicia da notte e la sua mano esitò a proseguire.  
« Dimmi cosa vuoi. » gli mormorò all’orecchio. « Cosa posso fare per aiutarti? »  
L’alteano teneva gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semiaperte, ancora arrossate dal bacio di poco prima.  
« Toccami, Keith… per favore… ne ho bisogno… »  
Suonò come una preghiera disperata, accentuata dalla punta di asprezza che sentì nel suo odore. Lance si stava innervosendo, reso probabilmente ansioso dalle repentine richieste del suo corpo.  
Keith non esitò più e allungò la mano nel calore umido tra le sue cosce.  
Sapeva cosa fare, l’aveva imparato su sé stesso e sapeva che sarebbe stato d’aiuto ad alleviare quella smania bruciante.  
Lo sentì tremare sotto le sue dita e, un attimo dopo, si ritrovò a liberarsi dei pantaloncini e a spingersi contro di lui, mentre la sua mano dava piacere a entrambi.  
Lance inarcò la schiena in un grido strozzato, Keith lo seguì poco dopo con una sorta di guaito.  
Il profumo del mare d’estate invase la stanza mentre si stringevano l’un l’altro abbandonandosi al torpore che seguì.  
  
Quando Lance aprì gli occhi, la luce calda che filtrava dalla finestra accanto al letto suggeriva che fosse ormai primo pomeriggio. Avevano dormito tutta la mattina, possibile?  
I suoi pensieri vennero subito distratti da una fitta al basso ventre, un crampo che si prolungò fino a spezzargli il respiro, costringendolo a piegarsi su sé stesso.  
Quella faccenda del calore se l’era immaginata diversa, più… piacevole. Certo, aveva assistito a quello di Keith – poche volte, in realtà, perché al locale non gli era permesso vedere nessuno in quei giorni e a casa Shiro temeva fosse pericoloso per la sua salute – ma quello che gli era rimasto impresso era ben diverso da quegli spasmi di sofferenza. Keith era così… bello, in quei momenti. Non gli veniva in mente un aggettivo più adatto a descriverlo. La sua pelle, normalmente di un lilla pallido, si colorava di un tenue rossore, i suoi occhi erano lucidi, sembravano riflettere mille stelle, e le sue labbra morbide richiedevano baci e attenzioni. Keith era bellissimo e profumava di biscotti, per questo Lance aveva immaginato che anche per lui sarebbe stato lo stesso: giorni di languore piacevole trascorsi tra coccole e tenerezze finché non si fosse sentito pronto ad andare oltre. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella brama che l’avrebbe fatto implorare perché qualcuno facesse al più presto… qualcosa!  
Un nuovo crampo gli contrasse i muscoli, strappandogli un lamento, che svegliò Keith al suo fianco.  
Un attimo dopo lo stava fissando, sollevato su un gomito, i grandi occhi scuri pieni di preoccupazione e la coda meccanica che si agitava.  
Quanto era bello…  
Quanto voleva che lo…  
« Ah… »  
« Piano… piano, Lance… » mormorò Keith, accarezzandogli il viso. « Va tutto bene… »  
Si chinò in avanti e posò le labbra su uno dei marchi alteani, sul suo zigomo.  
Lance gemette, stentando a riconoscere il bisogno nella sua stessa voce.  
« Keith, ti prego… »  
Le sopracciglia scure si corrugarono, mentre lo fissava intensamente. Un mano gli massaggiò il ventre, oltre la camicia da notte sollevata.  
« Non posso esserti d’aiuto come farebbe un alpha, mi dispiace tanto. »  
La sua voce era carica di frustrazione. Lance voleva solo che la smettesse di avere quel tono dispiaciuto e lo toccasse, lo prendesse. Non desiderava altro.  
« Non voglio un alpha! » esclamò, lasciando trapelare una nota disperata in quell’affermazione. « Voglio te, solo te! »  
Non avrebbe saputo dire se fossero state le sue parole, il linguaggio del suo corpo o il modo in cui lo guardò, ma Keith si sfilò anche la maglietta e rimase nudo davanti a lui. Liberò Lance dalla camicia da notte e lo circondò con le braccia, stringendolo a sé, pelle contro pelle.  
Il profumo della cannella lo avvolse, dolce, rassicurante, con quella sfumatura pungente che mandava in estasi i suoi sensi.  
Poteva sentirlo sulle labbra di Keith, sulla sua lingua e nei suoi baci. L’aveva sempre amato, era in grado di placare anche le sue ansie peggiori.  
Le mani di Keith percorrevano la sua schiena, carezza dopo carezza, calmandolo e regalandogli brividi di piacere. Anche quando sentì quelle dita toccarlo dove mai nessuno aveva osato prima, Lance non si ritrasse, anzi, si mosse contro di lui.  
Keith era eccitato e bisognoso quanto lui, poteva sentirlo, eppure esitava. Capiva e apprezzava immensamente quella premura, sarebbe stata la prima volta e negare i suoi timori sarebbe stato sciocco, ma il desiderio che provava li superava tutti.  
Lance affondò le mani nei suoi capelli e avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.  
« Ti sei preso cura di me quando nessuno mi voleva, mi hai portato via con te, mi hai praticamente salvato la vita. » sussurrò. « Mi sono sempre considerato tuo e ora voglio esserlo davvero. Perché ti amo e ho bisogno di te. »  
« Anch’io ho bisogno di te. » rispose Keith, con voce resa roca dal desiderio. « Non immagini quanto. »  
Lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena e Lance si abbandonò completamente alle sue attenzioni, fidandosi ciecamente di lui. Lasciò che Keith lo preparasse a dovere, sospirando e gemendo quando le dita dentro di lui lo toccavano in punti che generavano scariche elettriche lungo la sua schiena.  
Alla prima spinta, s’irrigidì istintivamente, ma Keith lo baciò e lo accarezzò dolcemente per tranquillizzarlo. Il profumo della cannella lo avvolgeva, così come le braccia della persona che amava, e Lance vi si perse senza remore.  
  
Quando si svegliarono di nuovo, il sole stava calando.  
Un’intera giornata a letto, realizzò Keith strofinandosi un occhio con il dorso della mano.  
Lance stava sbadigliando, stiracchiandosi nel suo abbraccio. Erano ancora sudati e appiccicaticci, poteva sentire i resti del reciproco piacere tra le gambe e per Lance doveva essere altrettanto.  
« Sto morendo di fame. » mormorò il giovane alteano. « Vorrei mettere sotto i denti qualcosa che non sia tu, biscottino. »  
Quel nomignolo fece arrossire Keith più del dovuto, mentre immagini di quanto accaduto gli tornavano alla mente. Durante i suoi cicli precedenti era sempre stato intimorito che qualcuno venisse a prenderlo per darlo in pasto a qualche cliente. Da quando Shiro li aveva comprati, si era scoperto a desiderare che fosse lui ad andare a cercarlo, ma l’uomo era sempre stato più che corretto. Sapeva dei loro sentimenti e riteneva fosse giusto che si scoprissero a vicenda prima che fosse chiunque altro a farlo. Keith gli era grato, lo era ancora di più ora che aveva scoperto quale fosse l’espressione di Lance nel pieno del piacere e la consapevolezza di essere lui a farglielo provare.  
Era stato un turbine di sensazioni travolgenti, cariche di calore, passione, frenesia e… e a un certo punto Lance l’aveva morso. Sul momento Keith non vi aveva badato, anzi, aveva gridato di piacere, gettando indietro la testa perché l’altro potesse affondare meglio i denti, ma ora…  
Incerto, si passò una mano sul collo: il morso non sanguinava, ma l’intera zona era dolorante.  
Lance notò immediatamente il gesto e assunse un’espressione contrita.  
« Dici che è… » iniziò, senza il coraggio di formulare l’intera domanda. « Non avrei dovuto. »  
Keith scosse la testa.  
« Per come stavano andando le cose, avrei dovuto essere io a mordere te, ma siamo entrambi omega quindi non credo abbia importanza. Se questo è davvero un legame, sono felice di averlo. Davvero. È qualcosa che ho sempre desiderato e pensavo non avrei mai avuto. »  
Si sporse in avanti, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e attirandolo a sé in un bacio che, nel suo trasporto, li fece sprofondare di nuovo entrambi nei cuscini.  
Lo accarezzò piano, tra le scapole, sfiorando la pelle sensibile delle cicatrici e rammentando il motivo per cui si trovavano lì.  
« Piuttosto, come ti senti? Stai bene? Ti fa male da qualche parte? »  
Erano domande che pensava solo un alpha avesse il diritto di fare, ma la loro situazione era così particolare che, ormai, non aveva più senso preoccuparsi di queste futilità.  
Lance sorrise, imbarazzato.  
« Non è che faccia proprio male, è più… strano. Mi sento indolenzito ma, allo stesso tempo, ti vorrei ancora. E ti sento. È stranissimo, riesco a sentirti con tutto il corpo, non solo con l’olfatto. Mi piace questa sensazione. »  
Strofinò il naso contro il suo.  
« Non l’avrei mai detto, ma sei stato più gentile di quanto pensassi. È stato bello e spero in un bis! »  
Lance rise e, sdraiato sulla schiena, Keith si perse nei suoi occhi cristallini e nel suo profumo fresco. Sarebbe rimasto in contemplazione in eterno se anche il suo stomaco non si fosse fatto sentire.  
« Doccia e cena? » propose quindi.  
Lance sembrò allettato ma allo stesso tempo dispiaciuto di lasciare il nido.  
Keith lo baciò sulla punta del naso e sorrise dolcemente.  
« Sono in calore anch’io, se non te ne fossi accorto, e mi aspetto che qualcuno si prenda cura di me allo stesso modo. Torneremo subito qui, sazi e rinfrescati. »  
  
Shiro rientrò due giorni più tardi, nel primo pomeriggio e, la prima cosa che lo colpì appena varcata la soglia, fu l’odore dei due omega in calore che sembrava avvolgere la casa: un mix di profumi eccezionalmente buoni che avrebbe fatto uscire di testa all’istante qualunque altro alpha.  
Shiro ringraziò la propria lungimiranza e il dottore che gli aveva consigliato di proseguire con gli inibitori, era sempre meglio essere in sé per verificare le condizioni di salute di qualcuno piuttosto che accecati dal desiderio.  
« Keith, Lance! » chiamò, avanzando nell’ingresso. « Sono a casa! »  
Non ricevendo risposta, avanzò fino alla cucina, dove depositò il sacchetti che aveva con sé. Nello spazioporto dove era avvenuta la consegna vi era anche un grande centro commerciale e non era riuscito a resistere alla tentazione di acquistare qualche regalino per i suoi omega. Sperava che Lance avrebbe apprezzato i nuovi colori e che Keith si sarebbe divertito con il modellino della nave spaziale. Inoltre trovava piacevole comprare vestiti per loro e aveva anche fatto scorta di nuove coperte.  
La casa era silenziosa, ma non impiegò molto a capire che la fonte del meraviglioso profumo che la pervadeva era nella stanza dei ragazzi.  
In punta di piedi, dopo essersi levato le scarpe per non fare rumore, Shiro socchiuse la porta e gettò un’occhiata all’interno. Quello che vide lo fece sorridere intenerito: i due omega dormivano stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, raggomitolati nel nido di cuscini e coperti solamente dai due plaid rosso e azzurro. La pelle ambrata di Lance creava un meraviglioso contrasto con quella lilla e delicata di Keith, soffusa appena di rossore.  
Shiro saggiò l’odore che permeava la stanza in cerca di possibili anomalie, ma non trovò nulla di strano: i due omega erano perfettamente tranquilli e stavano solo riposando.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto disturbarli, ma non seppe frenare l’impulso di accarezzare piano la testa di entrambi.  
Lance aprì gli occhi quasi subito, regalandolgli una visione delle sue iridi blu che s’illuminavano.  
« Shiro! » esclamò sollevandosi su un gomito. « Bentornato! »  
Quel movimento improvviso svegliò anche Keith, che si voltò strofinandosi gli occhi. Sbadigliò e agitò la coda.  
« Bentornato! » ribadì.  
Quelle parole, all’apparenza così semplici, riempirono il cuore di Shiro di emozione, inducendolo a chinarsi e a baciarli entrambi sulle labbra.  
« Sono felice di vedere che state bene. » disse.  
Lance sorrise, sornione.  
« Keith si è preso cura di me. » confermò, facendo arrossire il compagno.  
« Anche Lance ha fatto lo stesso. » ammise quest’ultimo. « Però, Shiro… »  
Esitò un attimo, poi allungò una mano verso di lui, subito imitato da Lance.  
« Vorremmo tanto che ci fossi anche tu con noi. »  
E Shiro strinse forte quelle due mani tese nel più dolce degli inviti, felice come non mai di avere qualcuno da cui tornare.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
